Paradoja universal
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "Eres libre de elegir, pero no eres libre de las consecuencias de tu elección" [Este fic es para el Torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa"del foro Proyecto 1-8.]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

Este fic es para el Torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Paradoja universal**

Ninguno de ellos había pedido ser un héroe. Jou Kido no podía decir con total y absoluta certeza que las razones y preguntas detrás de sus aventuras habían sido respondidas alguna vez.

Cuando niños ellos simplemente habían sido arrastrados a un mundo desconocido para luchar por sus vidas, por sus vidas y las de tantos otros, y poco habían insistido más allá de una tibia explicación que los dejó nadando en recuerdos perdidos. Habían sido apenas conocidos entonces, niños cruzados por lo más simple de la vida, que se vieron obligados a trabajar codo a codo para lograr la misión que les habían encomendado.

Jou sabía que al regresar a casa ya no eran los mismos. Las dos veces que volvieron a casa durante aquel verano fueron completamente distintas entre sí y en ambas ocasiones ellos habían cambiado. Claro que las veces que fueron llamados se multiplicaron después del primer verano y las tareas que una vez creyeron terminadas seguían a medio hacer.

Jou comenzaba a preguntarse si no los habían elegido porque ellos no se rendían aún cuando todo estaba oscuro, porque ellos buscaban una forma de actuar contra fuerzas mayores. Ninguno de ellos había pedido ser un héroe, pero tampoco iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y las miradas perdidas.

—¿Por qué nosotros?

El espejo no tenía una buena respuesta. Nunca la tuvo. Solo veía a un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, con ojos oscuros y mirada lejana en el lugar en el que una vez había habido un niño ansioso y largirucho.

Recordaba a un joven Yamato haciendo la misma pregunta cuando estaban en el Mundo Digital y a una joven Hikari preguntándole si no era más importante el haberse encontrado con Gomamon que saber los motivos, en una calle que no tenía otras almas que las suyas. Por mucho tiempo, las dudas quedaron selladas, escondidas en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero luego germinaron en cuestiones que lo mantenían despierto en noches agotadas.

« _¿Por qué nosotros?_ »

—¿Estás despierto, Jou? —preguntó Gomamon—. Pronto será nuestro turno.

Su turno de patrullar su pequeña ciudad sobreviviente. La guerra siempre causaba estragos.

—Estoy despierto. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Tienes que decirme si...

—Lo sé, Jou. Aunque empezarás a notar los síntomas si sucede, ¿no?

Mantuvo los labios sellados, esperando que sus ojos no lo traicionasen. Agradeció la oscuridad de la madrugada, la falta de luz en sus ojos habría aumentado el gris de una ciudad cenicienta.

—No es tu culpa que no haya cura, Jou. No es culpa de nadie.

Era una mentira descarada. Los dos sabían quién era el culpable o uno de los culpables, para el caso. Las infecciones tenían un común denominador.

—Ellos... Ellos me miran esperando un milagro, Gomamon.

Estaba escrito en sus ojos, en sus caras.

Habían despertado en una pesadilla tras la reaparición de Meicoomon y no habían logrado despertar. Koushiro suponía que había esparcido el virus, la infección, la mutación por el multiverso y a Jou le daba dolor de cabeza pensarlo más allá de unos pocos minutos.

Tenían suficiente con lo que estaba pasando en su mundo como para preocuparse por lo que acontecía más allá del cielo.

—Es porque eres doctor. O ibas a serlo. Porque ayudas a las personas. Miran a Koushirou y a Taichi así, también.

A todos, en realidad. Los ocho originales, les decían. Incluso sus amigos más cercanos parecían olvidar que no eran invencibles.

Jou se preguntaba si él era el único que sentía los vacíos que habían dejado los que ya no estaban.

—No sabemos por qué Meicoomon está infectado en primer lugar y ha estado saltando entre mundos durante años... No podemos atraparlo. ¿Qué pasará si no encontramos la cura para esa infección?

—Seguirás siendo el doctor que fue un elegido y seguirás ayudando a la gente. A los digimon. Eso no va a cambiar. Ellos necesitan héroes para mirar con esperanza.

—No quiero ser uno de ellos.

Gomamon lo miró con ojos solemnes.

—Lo sé.

—No tengo opción, ¿cierto?

—Siempre tienes opción, Jou. Eso es lo que dice Yamato, ¿recuerdas? La pregunta es otra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ninguno de ellos entendía bien de niños lo que significaba. Ese mundo había sido una aventura extraordinaria por la que pagaron un precio mayor al que habían esperado y que les había enseñado lo peor y lo mejor de ellos mismos. Juri Katou se quedó mirando a Jenrya, midiendo sus palabras y silencios mientras trataba de encontrarle razones a sus movimientos frenéticos. Él era quien estaba más informado respecto a la situación, pero raras eran las veces que perdía la compostura.

—¿Jen?

Él se detuvo. Takato, Ruki y Ryou dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella y Juri trató de mostrarse serena aún cuando sabía que la preocupación le brillaba en los ojos.

—Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, ¿cierto?

Jenrya se desplomó en una silla junto a sus mejores amigos y la miró con seriedad.

—La base de datos del Mundo Digital se alteró.

—¿Qué significa exactamente? —preguntó Takato. Juri extendió su mano para tocarlo y recordó que ellos ya no eran, que hacía mucho habían dejado de ser Juri _y_ Takato.

—La configuración de los digimon se alteró también.

—¿Cómo una mutación? —preguntó Ryou. Esperó la confirmación para preguntar: —... ¿Qué tan mala es?

—Muy mala. Básicamente, los instintos de lucha de los digimon se potenciaron y perdieron el control. Están temiendo que la situación sea más crítica que la última vez.

Ruki frunció el ceño.

—Esto ha estado sucediendo por algún tiempo entonces.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué lo sabemos recién ahora?

—Porque investigué.

—Ellos no te dijeron —adivinó Juri.

—Me sacaron del proyecto. Yo... tal vez tuve que hacer alguna cosa para obtener información.

—¿Alguna cosa _ilegal?_ —preguntó Ryou y levantó una ceja cuando su amigo no respondió.

—Preferiría no-

—Luego hablaremos de la cosa —interrumpió Ruki. Sus ojos fueron de Ryou a Jenrya, con fuego ardiendo en violeta— ¿Qué pasa con Renamon y los demás?

—No lo sé. El 80% de la población en el Mundo Digital tiene su base alterada. Busqué sus códigos pero no decían si estaban infectados o no.

Takato, que había permanecido en silencio durante gran parte de la noche, se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación.

Juri y Jenrya se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ir tras él.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo empezó?

Jenrya sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Sí. Empezó con una anomalía en un digimon. Parecía inofensivo y luego-

—¿Sabes qué digimon era? ¿Su código? Si podemos encontrarlo...

—Ese es el problema, Juri. Desapareció. Quizá si tuviéramos el poder de resetear….

—¿Jen?

—Olvida lo que dije.

—Encontraremos la solución. Lo hicimos la última vez.

 _«Pero... ¿cuál será el precio?»_

No se lo preguntó en voz alta pero Juri había leído la pregunta en sus ojos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Un digimon que nunca habían visto? —preguntó Tomoki.

Junpei no había dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que Bokomon comenzó su relato y Kouichi se movió incómodamente, porque entendía la razón. Muchos años atrás, en un tiempo diferente y un mundo hecho de datos, Bokomon les había dicho que los digimon no se arriesgaban a cruzar al Mundo Humano, que estaba prohibido.

No podía dejar de sospechar que algo terrible habían empujado a Neamon y a Bokomon a buscarlos a un sitio que encontraban inalcanzable.

—Sí. Llegó de repente y lo dejamos quedarse porque parecía inofensivo... Aunque mi hijo-hija no estaba muy contento con su presencia. No fue hasta mucho después que empezamos a notar los cambios...

Izumi miró a Takuya con los ojos llenos de inquietud. Era el primer aniversario de su noviazgo y habían hecho planes muy distintos que rememorar el pasado para la ocasión. La llamada de Ofanimon y posterior encuentro con Bokomon había alterado todos sus planes pero la historia, más que cualquier cosa, los puso en estado de alerta.

—¿Has podido hablar con Kouji? —preguntó Kanbara.

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza.

—Está de viaje esta semana y me dijo que la zona tenía muy mala recepción de llamadas. Él tiene que llamarme porque yo siempre encuentro el buzón.

—¡No podemos ir al Mundo Digital sin el Guerrero de la luz! ¡Tienen que ir todos ustedes para formar a Susanoomon!

Lo comprendía, pero él no podía hacer mucho más.

—Pero creí que los guerreros...

—Los Tres Ángeles volvieron a sellarlos en Spirits. Creían que así estarían a salvo de la influencia de las alteraciones.

—Es similar a lo que le pasó a Cherubimon, ¿verdad? Cuando Lucemon lo corrompió.

—Creemos que sí, pero el digimon que tenía la infección desapareció y no sabemos...

—Sabes cómo era este digimon, ¿no? —preguntó Tomoki—. Necesitaríamos saber cómo es por si terminamos cruzándonos con él.

—Es un digimon felino. Tenía ojos verdes y lo único que decía era Mei.

Izumi frunció el ceño.

—¿Solo Mei?

—Solo _Mei_ —dijo Neamon—. Parecía llamar a alguien.

—N-No sabemos cómo luchar con esto. Se nos ocurrió que ustedes no serían infectados porque son humanos y que además podrían purificar a los digimon que fueron corrompidos. Ustedes-

Junpei suspiró cuando las palabras de Bokomon se atropellaron unas a otras. Entendía lo que les estaba pidiendo.

Los Tres Ángeles habían llamado para que salvasen ese mundo que había sido suyo una vez y que todos ellos atesoraban, pero había grandes diferencias con lo que había pasado la última vez. No sabían a qué se enfrentaban, para empezar, o por qué había hecho todo eso. Eran circunstancias totalmente diferentes y ellos lo eran también. Junpei no podía estar allí, en el subsuelo de la estación de Shibuya, sin notar que las cosas eran distintas. Ellos habían cambiado. Mucho. Ya no eran niños movidos por la curiosidad o una búsqueda. Tenían vidas hechas o estaban en camino a construir un futuro ladrillo a ladrillo.

Pero sabía también, tanto como que su nombre era Junpei Shibayama, que no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco lo harían sus amigos. Si realmente querían ser héroes o no querían... ¿Podían decidir en ese momento de necesidad?

No estaba seguro si tomarían la otra opción en cuenta alguna vez o si la habían contemplado siquiera…

Él sabía una cosa.

La elección siempre había sido suya. Y las consecuencias que conllevarían, también.

* * *

 **N/A** : Muchas gracias a LeCielVAN por su ayuda :3

Imaginemos que Meicoomon no volvió al Mundo Real después de lo que pasó en Ketsui/Determinación y por lo tanto no hubo _reboot_ pero por alguna razón se fue moviendo por distintos universos para diseminar la infección. Al menos, esa era la idea original.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Premisa #3:** Ninguno de ellos había pedido ser un héroe. Ninguno de ellos entendía bien de niños lo que significaba. Ahora que han crecido, llegan las preguntas. ¿Realmente quieren ser héroes?


End file.
